


ithacan da capo (act one)

by cyber_inkblot, frostbloom



Series: there's a storm on the streets [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Gen, M/M, demigod!daniel, oracle!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_inkblot/pseuds/cyber_inkblot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbloom/pseuds/frostbloom
Summary: Our heroes meet and immediately prove themselves to be incredibly petty.





	1. Lunge

[in mortal peril](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B977pT-f554iZ0NqOFZpUGJkdWc/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Parry

[a rapid and honourless death](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B977pT-f554iazFFT1YxQnlYOG8/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
